Of Paper and Tree's
by MyHero
Summary: Five times Wally and Dick played with paper, and the one time a tree played with them.
1. Basket

**Title**: Baskets

**Word Count**: about 308

**Summary: **Five time Wally and Dick played with paper, and the one time a tree played with them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys… if only… I write for fun not for profit.

**Beta**: NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Author's Note: **Should be more!

I know this seems weird, but it has been bugging me for like ever!

* * *

><p>"Five bucks says I can make this." Wally muttered, weighing the piece of paper in his hand.<p>

Robin tore his gaze from the TV to stare at this friend with half lidded eyes. The TV remote hung limp in the Boy Wonder's hand, as the teen lie across the couch, head resting on the arm rest while his feet were crossed at the ankles at the other end. "Deal." the hacker answered with an uninterested shrug before turning his attention back to flipping through the channels.

Wally shifted on the floor, pushing away his textbook and papers. The speedster leaned himself up against the couch, facing the trashcan across the room. Wally squinted at this basket judging the distance between him and his goal. With a flick of the wrist the paper flew through the air. Kid Flash held his breath, while Robin continued to flip through the channels.

"BAM!" Wally yelled, smirking at this best friend. Robin kept his attention on the television as he pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Congrats, Wally." The brunette muttered, handing over the money. "You're now five dollars richer."

"Dude, you suck the fun out of winning." Wally scowled, snatching the money from his friends grasp and shoving it in his pocket.

"It runs in the family." Robin answered, with a smirk. "Blame Batman."


	2. Football

**Title**: Football

**Word Count**: about 518

**Summary: **Five times Wally and Dick played with paper, and the one time a tree played with them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys… if only… I write for fun not for profit.

**Beta**: NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Author's Note: **Yay, I got out Part two!

* * *

><p>Wally licked the tip of his finger and held it in the air. A slight breeze came from the left, but nothing that would make an effect. The speedster lowered his chin to the table and placed his finger to the corner of the paper football. The room was silent, and Wally held his breath. The red head lined up his finger, ready to flick.<p>

Robin sat at the other end of the table. His elbows rested on the counter top and both hands formed "L" shapes, connecting at the thumbs. "And West lines up for the kick." Robin muttered, hiding the smirk on his face, ignoring the glare from his best friend. "He readies for the shot."

"Dude!" Wally cried, sitting up in his chair and to get a better look at his friend. "Why?"

"It's like yelling 'Swing batter batter' at a baseball game." Dick shrugged, smirk still firmly in place. His hands fell to the table. "It is supposed to psych you out."

"Well its annoying." The red head grumbled, lowering himself back down to the table top.

"That's the point." Robin pointed out with a light chuckle. The hacker raised his arms again creating the goal posts again.

"Well stop it." Wally muttered readying his shot again.

This time Robin bit his tongue, and let Kid Flash have the silence he claimed to need. The red head lined up his flicking finger with the paper football. With a deep breath, Wally released his finger sending the paper sailing through the air.

The projectile was a few inches away and Wally was already celebrating. Neither boy was expecting the football to stop in midair and hover for a few seconds before falling silently to the table.

"Wally!" Megan gasped, arm still raised in the air. "Why would you slick a sharp piece of paper at Robin! You could have poked his eye out!" The Martian lowered her arm, but turned a stern gaze towards the teams speedster.

"But he is wearing glasses!" Wally pointed out meekly, nodding his head in the Boy Wonders direction.

Megan continued to glare, "That is no excuse Wally!"

Kid Flash flashed a helpless look to his best friend, only to find Robin fighting a fit of laugher from behind his hand. The red head dropped his head to his arm with a grown, and Megan continued to lecture.


	3. Airplanes

**Title:** Airplanes

**Word Count:** 758

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Author's Note:**This is for everyone who I told I was going to update last Thursday! The flu was not kind, but I am getting better. Sitting alone in my dorm room in the dark helps… anyway here is this! Sorry for it being late!

* * *

><p>Corner met corner, and Robin creased the paper along the edge with his fingernail. His gloves had been pulled off minuets ago for more precise work. Dick unfolded and brought the corners to the center line before folding it in half again. After a few more minutes of creasing and folding, Robin held up his masterpiece, the perfect paper airplane. "Done." He announced, sparing a glace to his best friend before turning his attention back to admire his work.<p>

Wally mumbled a string of words, which Dick was pretty sure he didn't want to hear even if he could. The speedster crumpled yet another sheet of paper out of anger, and adding it to the pile near the edge of the table

"How's it going Wally?" Robin called, placing his paper airplane on the table and turning to smirk in his best friend's direction.

"Shut up dude!" The team's speedster cried face scrunched in a mix of desperation and anger. "These things are harder!" he added, shooting a glance to the pile of failed attempts.

"Maybe if you just did it right…" The hacker trailed off with a smirk. "This isn't origami; there is nothing fancy to it."

"Maybe if you shut up and let me work." The red head snapped back, diving for another piece of white printer paper. With a look of pure determination plastered across his face, Wally began folding. Edges met, folds were made, and two minutes later Wally held up a finished product.

Robin couldn't understand how Wally always ended up with the mess in his hands. One wing was slightly longer than the other and the nose of the plane was bent to the left. A giggle echoed off the kitchen walls, and Wally shot a glare to his best friend.

Glare melted off the red head's face and Kid Flash dropped his head to the table top. "I just can't do it. I am a failure."

Dick let out a sigh, and placed a hand on his friends arm. "KF, would you like some help?" he asked, finally taking pity on the other boy.

"Yes." Wally mumbled, shooting the ebony haired teen a glace before ducking his head again.

Dick nodded, and pulled a sheet of paper from the stack "We'll do this step by step."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

"On three," Wally announced, raising his plane, "One…" The red head crouched slightly, "Two..." Dick followed his best friend's example and readying his own paper projectile. "Three!"

Two identical paper airplanes flew through the air, and sped down the mountain hallway. They remained neck and neck and slowly descending towards the ground.

No one expected Superboy to appear from around the corner and the two planes flew into the clones legs. Conner remained oblivious to his paper attacker and continued down the hall, black boots stomping over the planes. "What are you going?" he demanded, finally coming to a stop in front of his team mates.

The question knocked the two boys out of shock, and Wally pushed past the clone and sped down the hallway. The red head feel to his knees next to his paper plane, "S.S. Awesome, speak to me." Wally cradled the crumbled piece of paper to his body.

"We we're racing paper planes." Robin muttered, watching is best friend in amusement. "Now, Wally's making a fool of himself."

"So the usual?" Connor offered, with a small smile.

Robin let out a small chuckle. "Exactly Supy." He nodded, turning his attention towards the clone of the man of steel. "Want to learn to make a paper plane?"


	4. Projectiles

**Title:** Projectiles

**Word Count: **about 614

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Author's Note: **… now I want to have a paper ball fight!

I tried to play a little with my writing style with the first bit. Let me know what you think!

Definataly connected with Airplanes!

* * *

><p>"I liked that airplane."<p>

"I know, Wally"

"It was going to win."

"I'm sure it was."

"The S.S. Awesome was pulling into the lead."

"S.S. Awesome… Seriously, Wally?"

"Hey! The SS Awesome is a great name!"

"S.S. stands for Steamship."

"What's your point Robbie?"

"It's meant for a boat not a plane."

**_*Smack*_**

"Wally?"

"hhmm?"

"Did you just throw a paper ball at me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"You popped my-"

**_*smack*_**

"Oh it is on Boy Wonder!"

* * *

><p>Wally ducked behind the counter as a paper ball flew past his ear. "Give up Kid Fail!" Robin called from behind the over turned kitchen table. "You can never beat me!"<p>

"In your dreams Boy Wonder!" Wally screamed, collecting some crumbled balls from the floor. "Get ready to eat my little paper friends!" The red head began to pelt his collection of paper projectiles piece by piece, until his ammo ran out and he was left huffing through his nose.

It took the teen a few seconds to realize the kitchen was silent, eerie silent. "Rob?" he called, glancing over the counter. "Dude what's-" That's when Wally's blood ran cold.

Artemis stood in the center of the kitchen, fists clenched at her sides and eyes scrunched in anger. The archer was taking slow breathes through her nose as she fought the need to explode at the team speedster.

Robin's head poked out from behind the table a smirk firmly in place.

"You okay Arty?" Wally asked, with a small chuckle. "I didn't-"

Artemis raised her hand, and Kid Flash fell silent. "Robin," the blond said, turning her attention towards the team hacker.

The ebony teen raised a single eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" She asked, irradiance still in her voice.

"Beating up Kid Dork with crumpled balls of paper." Robin stated, tossing the projectile in his hand up and down a few times.

"Hey!" Wally cried, "You were – " His mouth snapped shut when Artemis whipped her furious gaze around at him.

"You want to join?" Robin asked, tossing the ball in his hand to the archer. Artemis caught it the offering with ease; A smirk formed on her face and she nodded slowly at the Boy Wonder.

"You didn't even have to ask." She chuckled, scooping down to pick up the pile of paper balls that Wally had thrown at her.

The said red head ducked behind his counter, and whipped out his phone. Wally's fingers flew across the screen, typing out his will.

_To Artemis and Robin I leave NOTHING!_


	5. Cootie Catcher

**Title:** Cookie Catchers

**Word Count:** 490-ish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** NONE! SO let me know if there is anything big… I kind of didn't read this over before I put it up.

**Idea**: IN honor of the first snow fall!

**Author's Note: **sorry for the constant dialog only bits you guys, I find them to be good practice. I also feel that Wally is a little OOC… let me know if you think so too.

* * *

><p>"Pick a color"<p>

"Yellow."

"A number?"

"Six!"

"One of the numbers showing, Wally."

"Oh… five!"

"One, two, three, four, five… Pick another one."

"… Two."

"One, Two… another?"

"Dude, seriously?"

"Wally! Just do it!"

"Fine, Eight!"

"It says…"

"What? What?"

"It says you will fall in love with the first person who walk into the room."

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and both teens froze instantly in their seats. The duo exchanged quick glances before shifting to stare at the doorway.

* * *

><p>Artemis strolled through the door to Mount Justice's kitchen with every intention of searching the fridge for something chocolate. She wasn't expecting for Robin and Wally to freak out.<p>

Robin burst out laughing; his arms wrapped around his chest as he gasped for breath. The little bird teetered on the edge of his chair, almost falling out.

Wally sat with his mouth hanging open. A mix of horror and shock was plastered across his face.

Artemis stood frozen in the doorway, watching the two with caution and confusion.

Finally, Robin seemed to calm down and Wally snapped out of his trance.

"Dude!" Wally cried, whipping around to stare at his friend, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Robin bust out laughing again, resting heavily on the table. "The catcher is spoken!" he gasped, "You can't run from it!"

Wally dove across the table and pulled the folded paper from Robin's grasp. "It is not happening." He cried, ripping the paper in half. "EVER!" the speedster ripped it again. "I would rather spend the rest of my life alone." Wally threw down the scraps of paper and huffed out of the room and into the common room. The cootie catcher now lay in a pile of torn up pieces on the table.

Robin chuckled after his best friend, before catching Artemis's eye. "Cootie Cater."

Realization flashed across Artemis's face.

"And Wally doesn't like his future."


	6. Trees

**Title:** Trees

**Word Count: **about 1053

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** Thank you to the lovely youngjusticefanatic for giving this a edit!

**Author's Note: **For the first time ever, I have finished a story! Yes, it is just a collection of one-shot/Dabble things, but it still counts!

If inspiraton hits me I might end up making a few more paper dabbles, but nothing for sure. So for now, this story is done with! Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Miss M asked shooting her teammate a concerned glance.<p>

"Of course," Robin nodded, "She already knows who I am, so obviously I'm the perfect distraction."

"I cannot send you in alone." Aqualad said, throwing a glance out the front window of the ship at the building below. "It is not safe."

Robin sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll take KF."

Wally's eyes grew wide, "Dude, why do I have to go?"

The Boy Wonder smirked in response, "What's wrong Kid Mouth; scared of some little plants?"

* * *

><p>Kid Flash narrowly dodged the incoming vine that was aiming for his legs. The speedster dove to the side, and rolled back into a standing position. Two more vines whizzed past either side of his face before he took off in the opposite direction. The red head caught sight of the Boy Wonder leaping though a group of the creeping plants. Wally took aim for his best friend only to be tackled by the bird as something green flew over their heads.<p>

"Little plants?" Wally yelled, "These aren't little dude! I am not even sure if they can still be considered plants."

Robin ignored his friend's rant and pulled Wally to his feet. "Now is not the time KF." He muttered. "Where's the team?" he added in a hiss, pushing the other teen away as a vine lashed out between them.

"I have no idea, but they need to hurry…" Wally was caught off guard as something wrapped around his leg. The red head was hoisted off his feet and into the air, hanging limply upside down above the moss-covered floor.

Robin pulled a bat-a-rang from his belt and was ready to throw when he was caught around the arm. Before he could react, the Boy Wonder was pulled into the air and left hanging next to his friend. Robin sighed, as the vine tightened around his wrist, forcing him to loosen the grip on his weapon.

"Dude, now what?"

Robin sighed again, "We wait."

Wally frowned, this time in confusion, "For what?"

"The team or Ivy; either way, you should be fine." Robin attempted to flash a smirk in his friend's direction.

"What about you?" Kid Flashed asked.

"No promises."

Wally had his mouth open ready to speak when the plants divided a path into the forest of trees. His mouth snapped shut as someone appeared out of the mix of mist and plants. A red haired woman, scantily clad in, what looked like a green bathing suit and knee high green high-heeled boots, strolled causally out of her hiding place.

"Robin." The woman greeted. She smiled at the younger teen; the villainess didn't spare a glance at Kid Flash.

"Ivy." Robin greeted, with a restricted nod, "How are things?"

"They are good, my babies are growing beautifully." Ivy continued to smile, one of her vines, slithered to her side. The woman ran her fingers over the green plant, as if it were a dog. "Thank you for asking, Little Bird." Wally saw the sudden change in demeanour from the woman, and suddenly the plants increased their grip. "Why are you here?"

"To stop whatever you're planning." Robin answered, smirking at the green clad villainess.

"I can't let you do that." Ivy whispered taking a few steps away from the boys. "My babies deserve to have free run over this horrid planet." The red haired woman twisted around, "I am sorry I have to do this little bird." She said, taking the first few steps back into her forest. "But you can't stand in my way."

Both junior heroes let out low grown as the vines began to pull.

"No, I'm sorry Ivy."

The vileness froze in her tracts and the plants stopped their tugging, "For what?" she asked, petting one of her trees lightly.

"For this."

Ivy staggered backwards with a scream and a hand shot to her head. "What are you doing?" she screamed whirling around to face the duo.

"My team just injected the antidote into the water supply." Robin announced smirk on his face.

Wally could feel the vines loosening their grips and let out a sigh as the pressure began to lessen.

"You're losing your control Ivy." Robin continued. The team hacker was able to pull himself free from his binds and landed silently in a crouch. "It's over."

Ivy fell to her knees, around the trio the plants slowly began to wither, green turned to brown and feel to the ground.

Wally struggled to pull himself out of the mess of dried up vines, "I hate flowers!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Robin clasped a pair of handcuffs on Ivy before sparing a glance at his best friend, "It's a Pieris phillyreifolia." he said thoughtfully.

Kid Flash froze to shoot his friend a who-cares-look, before ripping off the last of the dried of plants.

The rest of the team burst through a pair of side doors, with the police on their heels.

"It's a tree, not a flower."

* * *

><p>Pieris phillyreifolia is the scientific name for a Climbing Fetterbush.<p> 


End file.
